deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Kasumi/Dead or Alive 5 Last Round costumes
The following are the costumes available to Kasumi in the 2015 title, Dead or Alive 5 Last Round. Kasumi's costumes are unlocked in the order listed, regardless of the difficulty and mode played. For the tag team option, both characters will unlock a costume, and all of the costumes can be unlocked even from courses that were already cleared. PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions For the updated versions of Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, Kasumi has 13 costumes at the start of the game, with 2 being available from the start, and the remaining 11 costumes being unlocked through either Arcade Mode, Time Attack Mode, or Survival Mode With the release of the downloadable costumes, Kasumi was given 32 different DLC costumes, adding her total up to 45 costumes. NOTE: Due to both systems hitting the limits which they can handle with the release of the "Halloween 2015 Set" DLC, these versions of the game no longer release new DLC. PlayStation 4, Steam, and Xbox One versions At the start of the game, Kasumi has 22 (23 for the Steam version) costumes, with 11 (12 for Steam) being available from the start, and the remaining 11 costumes being unlocked through either Arcade Mode, Time Attack Mode, or Survival Mode. With the release of the downloadable costumes, Kasumi currently has 49 (48 for Steam) different DLC costumes, adding her current total up to 71 costumes. The following hairstyle options are available to Kasumi: *High ponytail. **With either a yellow or dark blue hair ribbon. *Her hair down. *Braid, which is held together by two yellow bows. *Side ponytail, held up by a yellow hair ribbon. Trivia *When the player inputs the glasses option, Kasumi wears pink-framed glasses. **For costume 62, she instead wears red-framed glasses. *In Story Mode, Kasumi wears her first, third, and fifth costumes. *The names of Kasumi's costumes (with exception to costume 49) originally appeared in the late 2012 title, Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. *Costumes 1, 2, 4, 8, 17, and 26 all have the kanji for "Eighteenth generation of Tenshin-style: Kasumi" (天神流第十八代目霞 Tenshin-ryū dai jūhachi-daime: Kasumi). **Costume 17 also includes the misspelled text "DEAD OR ALIVE EXTREME 2". *Costumes 10, 46 (45 in the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions), 48, 59, and 70 were designed by fans for five different costume design contests, set up by Team Ninja. **Costume 34 was based on Ayane's costume from the same DLC set. **Costume 45/46 won a Team Ninja Award. *Kasumi dresses as Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue: Centralfiction in the Arc System Works DLC. Both characters share a cloning theme. However, unlike Noel who is one of the clones of original Saya designate Mu-12, Kasumi is the original to her clones. *Costume 55 does not require the player download a costume catalogue to appear on the list. Instead, it is pre-added to the game via an update. Notes and references Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round costumes Category:Costumes for Kasumi